


Talk After School

by GizaMatox



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Beastars AU, Day 5: Crossover, M/M, keithguspl2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizaMatox/pseuds/GizaMatox
Summary: Day 5 of Keith X Gus week (crossover): Beastars Au where Keith is a hare and Gus is a maned wolf. A little tribute for the manga since it ended :,)
Relationships: Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Talk After School

After the fourth run, Keith finally gives himself a rest. The hare had successfully given the permission to use the sports court after class to practice for the school’s olympic games. As the star student, failing wasn’t an option. Even if his sister insisted that all he did all week was run.

“You’re trying to win a school festival. Not break the sound barrier.” She had joked once. He chuckles at it, that would be cool, he had to admit.

He fetches the towel from the bench and wipes the sweat from his blond fur. Placing it around his shoulders, he takes a long gulp from his water bottle. 

“If you’re trying to eat me” Keith says to some bushes in the distance “can I offer you my arm or my ears? I really need my legs for the games.”

With his long ears he hears his stalker, who had been watching him since his second run, hold his breath. Tense that he got spotted. After a few seconds a figure, much taller than him, rises from behind the bushes. 

“You’re not very good at stealthing, Gus.” 

The maned wolf approaches, slightly embarrassed at being spotted. He held a bag in his paw.

“Am i that noisy?” he asks, scratching a claw on his muzzle.

Keith points at his ears, gesturing about his good hearing “Also i can recognize this dog smell anywhere.”

“Hey!”

The hare taps the bench. Gus sits down, placing the bag on his lap. Keith noses twitches while he eyes it.

“What do you have there?”

“As if you don’t know.” Gus tilts a brow.

“I do, but i wanna hear from you.”

Keith notices how his tail moves a bit. A gesture that, if he asked, Gus would definitely say it was the wind. Keith had learned that, no matter the race, all canines love one thing: attention.

Gus takes from the bag a wrapped sandwich and hands it to Keith. 

“Daisy sandwich, your favourite.”

Keith sighs “I appreciate it, but i’m on diet.”

“Oh c’mon. All I see you eating these days is grass, that can’t be healthy.” Gus insists. As if agreeing, the hare’s stomach groans. Gus’ ear twitches, he noticed that. “see?”

Maybe one won’t ruin his diet. Keith has to hold himself to not devour it in one bite. Gus got an egg sandwich for him. He also had bought grain bars and soda.

“Are you trying to fatten me Gus?” Keith teases while opening one can.

“Obviously, I can’t have a anemic hare for dinner.” Gus retorts playfully. Their inner jokes would horrify any animal around them. “Are you nervous?”

“About the race? Oh please, even if I lose I won't be missing much.”

“Your dad won’t be very happy with it.”

The hare snorts “He’s never happy with anything I do anyway.” He had a point. 

“I still will be cheering for you.” Gus smile warmly. Keith retributes it with another smile.

“So why are you here?” he finally asks.

The wolf lower his ears embarrassed. “Can’t hide anything from you huh?” He fidgets nervously, releasing his breath to calm his nerves. It fails. “I want to kiss you!” Gus practically shouts, startling Keith a bit. 

“Okay.” The hare answers.

“Really?”

“Of course.” he chuckles “Have been wondering when you would take the courage for that.”

In Gus’ defense, Keith’s popularity made it a little hard to have an alone moment with him. Not only that but a carnivore and a herbivore together would cause nasty comments to rise. Gus turns to him, his Adam's apple bobbing anxiously. Keith holds the wolf’s cheeks and gently pulls him to his eye level. 

“Just calm down Gus.”

“I am calm!” He wasn’t.

“It’s not even your first kiss you silly dog.”

“But it’s my first with a herbivore.” Gus had nightmares of them kissing and his canines accidentally wounding his lips and the taste of hare blood in his mouth would trigger his hunting instincts and he would maul his boyfriend. The news of accidents between hybrid couples didn’t help in his anxiety. 

“Do you wanna try it another time?” Keith strokes his furry cheek lightly. He could sense his nervousness. 

Gus averts his gaze. He nods, feeling like a coward. Keith gives him a tiny comforting smile. The hare kisses the tip of his muzzle and presses his forehead against it. The gesture making Gus’ chest swell with affection, indicated by his tail wagging. 

“I’m sorry.” the wolf murmurs.

“Don’t be. I’m not mad.”

“I just don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You would never hurt me.” His blue eyes meets his “You love me too much to hurt me.”

Gus smiles. His arms involves the hare’s smaller body into a warm hug. Keith retributes the gesture. 

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m  _ always _ right.” Keith nuzzles his shoulder.

“And you love me too?”

“Obviously.”

In their embrace, they forget about the training, the school, and their world.


End file.
